The trouble is
by ChatterNoMatter
Summary: April invited Louise around just to have a girls night... The introduction to my oc Louise (before she a mutant or mets the turtles)
1. Chapter 1- Louise

**Welcome to my fan fiction, I hope its as good as i think please leave a review and give me some ideas for future chapters. **

**disclaimer- I don't own TMNT, only my OC Louise.**

_**Chapter 1- Louise**_

"Hey Lou-Lou!" A voice came from over her shoulder.

"Please don't call me 'Lou-Lou', ape" said the other voice.

"Ok LOUISE I will if you stop calling me ape, I'm not a monkey." Said the girl.

"Deal!" Louise said as she held her had out. April shook it and put her hand back to her side.

"Deal!" She confirmed. "So April were have you been? I haven't seen you in a while" Louise reported. It was not like she was ignoring the girl but she'd just found some new friends who didn't get out much. She did miss her best friend for awhile but then the four boy were just to fun for her to ever think about Louise.

"I've just been hanging around some new friends of mine" April said awkwardly.

"Oh have you? And there more fun than me are they?" Said Louise annoyed at her 'best friend'

"Tell you what Lou- Louise you can come sleep round mine tonight to make up for all that time we've missed hanging out with each other, sound like a plan?" She voiced. She had spent all her time with the turtle and there rat master, now she would hang out with some of her human friends for awhile.

"Great, I almost lost hope there for awhile April. What time can I come?" Louise inquired.

" um… about 7 o'clock." April said.

"see you then" Louise turned round with a hint of an smirk plastered on her face. April knew Louise would want to know about these friends she been hanging out with. What was she going to tell her. At least she had awhile to come up with a story. April had gotten her story strait by 6 o'clock she would just tell her about the four boy she'd been hanging out with just not tell her that the were huge mutant ninja turtles. She had even thought about what they would look like if they were human so it would sound more believable when she told her. Of course she figured out what to say just before Louise turned up, early, as usual.

"Hey April sorry I'm early my mom just couldn't wait to get rid of me!" She call running up to Aprils room.

"It's ok Lou I was kind of expecting you to be early anyway"

"oh ok then" she said before practical bursting out " I'm just going to get right to the chase April, who are these new friends you've been hanging out with?" She questioned.

_** Before the sleepover**_

"Hi, donnie." April said walking into the lab.

" what you inventing today?" She wondered.

"Oh hey there a-april, what are you doing here?" He turned round questions burning in his chocolate brown eyes.

"nothing much just wanted to see you before my friend Louise comes round for a girly night." She said with fake joy. Unfortunately for her Donnie's kind eyes could see right thought her.

"you don't seem to be to happy about it" he stated.

"Well it's not really my thing, I just fell bad cause I haven't spent much time with her over the last month or so" she said trying to answer the best way she could. Donnie just nodded. His eyes filled with understanding before he turned back to whatever he was doing before she got there.

"Well at least try to have fun without us." He said trying to act cooler than he was.

"I will, Lou's a great friend" she said walking closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder trying to look over what he was doing. He stopped working for a second before a bright red blush plastered on his face. April didn't find this any way out of the ordinary donnie always had a blush on his face. She just thought of it as the way donnie always was but in actually it was because he had a huge crush on the human girl. His brothers knew he had the crush on the girl and was always making fun about it but to April he was just being a good, caring friend.

"So donnie you never said what you were making" she said. They talk for what seemed hours before she glanced at the clock it was 5:40pm.

"you have to go know don't you?" Donnie said upset.

"yeah, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it." And with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2- you can't met them!

_**The trouble is... You can't met them**_

"Ok, ok is a simple how you been too much to ask?" April said leading her friend into her room. Louise had never been patient. she liked to get strait to the point.

"How have you been, my dear friend?" Louise sarcastically said.

"Amazing and you?" Asked April Trying to act causal.

"Fine. Now who are these new friends of yours and when can I met them?"

"You can't!" April shouted. _Oh great now she's going to think I'm hiding something really big, which I am, but that's not the point April thought. "_I mean they don't really ever come out of there house, there not really good with new people." April said coving up her outburst. It was true they never did really come out the sewers, only to go on patrol late at night when no one can see them. It just happen that there first night out of the lair was the night her dad was being kidnaped by the kraang.

"Wow, trust you to pick the boring people!" Louise said disappointed. She wanted fun loving maniacs. Not shy nerds that never come out their house.

"I think the guys are-" April began._ Here it comes April thought!_

"WAIT!" Louise interrupted " there guys. Im guessing you like one or you wouldn't be hanging round with the anti-social bunch." Louis. Asked seeming more interested.

"None of them, their more like brothers to me." April shouted. _Brothers, that really sounds nice. April thought._

" You can't tell me you don't like at least _one_ of them." Louise said unconvinced.

"Defiantly not!" April said a bit crueller Than she wanted to. She liked them all just not in the way Louise thought

"Kay…then, tell me about them." She asked Wanting to know there full story's.

"where should I start 'umm… well there all really great, some times silly, funny, amazing but if they need to be they can be deadly serious." April started. "Leonardo or leo to his friends. He's the oldest. The most serious but also a bit nerdy. He looks after his brothers 24/7 so you can say he's caring."

"Didn't you say they all did martial arts. Are the fit?" Louise asked as she climbed on to aprils bed. _Of course she would ask that she all about the looks. If only she knew they when mutant turtles_.

"You could say that." April answered. "and Then there's Raph he's the toughest, you could say he's a bit of a hothead but he's very loving especially to his pet turtle spike." She continued.

"silly, star pranker and adventurous is some ways to describe Mikey. He's not the smartest when it come to school stuff but ask him anything about comics or pranking and he'll know the answer." April Babbled on.

"He sound awesome!" Louise interrupted of the second time.

"Well you to have a lot in common!" April smile at her. " finally there's donnie. He's the science genius. He's always there for me even when I don't want him to be. But he's a lot of fun and amazing at **EVERYTHING!**"

"Sounds like he likes you and he is totally your type." Louise squeaked.

a small yet visible blush toke over aprils face. "No he doesn't." She said shyly.

"ok then, he's always there for even when you don't want him to be. That means he wants to spend time with you." Louise said Trying to put her point across.

"maybe but just as friends." April continued to blush.

" And dose he blush as much as you do when I'm talking about him." Louise pointed out her ever growing red patches on her face.

"he's always got a blush on his face. I don't think I've ever seen him with out one." April couldn't be convinced by what her friend was saying. She was human and he was turtle. I could never work out, could it?

"HA! See I'm right, your wrong." Louise said proudly.

"hold on missy I'm still not convinced that one of my best friends has a crush on me." April lied Hoping that he would. _Wait! Do I like donnie? April thought._

"oh well if your going to be stubborn I can't help you. But you can not tell me he's not your type!" Louise gave into Aprils She would never admit that her best friend had a crush on her. Unless she could convince her he was totally her type of guy.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore Louise, let's do something else." April try to change the subject.

"fine for now. But I'm not giving up on this." Louise said trying to act a bit more tougher.

"I'm sure you won't be." April gave out a sigh of relief. Now she could think about what she was going to say so that Louise would give it up because when she get an idea into her head it stays there until something is done about it.

_** at midnight **_

"so shopping than what?" Louise asked her friend while messing with aprils hair.

"I don't know isn't shopping going to take all day." April asked not really knowing. She only went shopping if she really needed something she found it boring.

"well maybe your right. I'm mean we have to do some thing about all _this!" _Louise gestured towards April_._

"HEY, whats wrong with the way I look." April was very offended by what Louise just said.

" I just think if your going to be hanging out wit four boys all the time you should look nice not casual." Louise suggested.

"you said we wouldn't talk about that for the rest of the night." April understood were Louise thoughts were going. "But your right it couldn't hurt to look nice for once." April sighed.

"yes! Your going to look fabulous." Louise squealed.

"come on now Lou it's midnight time to sleep." April yawn.

"night can't wait till tomorrow."

"night" it was going to be a long day Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3- girly days

**The trouble is... Girly days**

"What are you wearing?" Louise said in horror. "We're going shopping not lying in bed all day. And your hair put that down it looks cuter." Louise confessed

"fine. You can be my stylist for the day." April said while taking out her pony tail.

"here put these on. it will go well with the colour of your eyes." Louise held out a pink and blue top with a big heat on it. it was short sleeved with a small blue cardigan. Also for her lower half was a pink frilly skirt with blue spots on it. She put it on and to her surprise it actually did go well with her ocean blue eyes.

"wow, your good at fashion Lou." April admitted.

"and that's why you will wear what I ask when we're shopping." Louise smiled. Louise had curled her long brown hair and put a red bow in it. She was wearing a filly red strapless dress with a yellow jacket And high healed boots.

" Come on then we don't want to miss the bus." April and Louise left and caught the bus.

_**at the shoppingCentre**_

"in here, I found this perfect dress you can wear when you next see the boys." Louise call.

"great we're is it?" April asked walking over to held up a purple dress_. How did I know she would pick purple. April thought_. itwas plain but beautiful. The shade was the same as donnie mask but of course Louise did not know that. She also had a heat necklace in her hand, which was purple, and black strapped heels next to her side.

_ "_this is what your going to wear next time you see the boys you'll look like a goddess." Louise said confidently.

"ok, but why purple?" April asked out her thoughts.

"cause I know it's donnie favourite colour. I checked your phone." She said with and evil grin.

"why would you do that." April almost shouted.

"cause he sounds like your type and I'm an amazing match maker." Louise said.

"you don't even know him." April crossed her arms.

"well you must like him cause his contact name is donnie-boy. I was surprised not to see a picture thought." Louise said.

"Your such a snoop, give me that." April grabbed the dress, necklace And shoes and put them into the basket. "Let go" April huffed

"ohh touchy, touchy." Louise said following her friend to the cheek out.

** Back at Aprils house**

"so your telling me you only like donnie as a brother."Louise asked.

"no" April said. She covered her mouth like she just said the worst thing in the world._ i think of him more than a brother? That can't be. April thought._

"I knew it!" Louise shouted.

"no he's more like a best friend." April lied

"I bet he likes you to, by the sounds of it he dose awwww. My best friends getting a boyfriend!" Louise ignored April.

"oh great, now this is all I'm going hear for the next couple of weeks." April ranted over Louise.

"April I need to met them pleaseeeee!" Louise begged

"no, Lou." She said.

"fine whatever, when are going to see them." Louise asked

*text alert*

"ohh look at text from donnie." Louise said as she passed April her phone.

_hi April! We wanted to know if you could come over later or if your still with your friend. :)_

"looks like I'm going round tonight." April said to Louise and text donnie back.

_yeah. I'll be over at about 8 k :)_

he text back almost immediately_ ok see you then! :) :) :)_

"yess! I'm totally going to get you ready for then." Louise cheer. " and no buts because I'm your stylist for the day." Louise said before April could reply.

"I'll put a movie on while you get your things ready." April look for a movie. She knew she couldn't argue with her friend and she could tell that she looked so existed to dress her up like a doll. Finally she found a movie 'Beaty and the beast' it seem to go withthe situation she was in.

"so what we going to do with this hair?" Louise asked her self. "I know we could curl it I would be shorter but super cute!" Louise said while messing with Aprils hair.

"whatever I don't really get fashion." April admitted while jumping onto the floor. She started to curl her hair just before the movie started and it was almost half way thourgh when she was done. Then it was make up. She picked all differnt type of purple that would go with her dress. She'd never really wore much make up before but Louise made it look so good.

"Now for the dress" Louise annoced.

"we've got an hour before I'm leaving do I have to put it on now?" April asked.

"yes than we can do a bit more girly things before you go met you friends." Louise brought out the simple dress and april put it on. She'd never felt more beautiful till this moment. her hair was shorter but the curls suted her face and so did the colour purple.

"wooh!" April gasped. "Is that me?" April was surprised that she could look nice.

"aren't I a mirical worker. I turned you from casual to beatie in a matter of hours. I'm so good at fashion." Louise cockaly said.

"thank you Lou" She hugged her best friend. "I've never felt pretty before." April admitted.

"well time for you to go see the guys. You'll knock 'em dead." Louise looked over her work.

"But it's 7:30." April was confused.

"trust me it will take you twise along to get there in these high heels." Louise handed april the heels and she put them on. She was going to be made fun of tonight but it didnt matter her friend had worked so hard on this and she thought she looked nice for once.

"see you soon Lou-Lou" April mocked

"see you later ape." Louise mocked as they hug good bye.

**bye-bye Louise, for awhile don't worry she'll come back. Hoped you like it and please leave a review and give me some ideas for new story I could make thanks for reading - **

**ChatterNoMatter**  



	4. Chapter 4 - I'm sorry

Hi guys, I'm sorry if you have enjoy this book but I'm cutting it short there will be no new chapters to the trouble is. I hope you understand that I just wasn't in to it anymore and I'm going to keep it sorta in the same time as the trouble is in my new story 'transformation of a different kind'. I hope your not sad but I don't seethe point of focusing Myself to do something I'm bored of. But who knows maybe one day I'll start I up again sorry and bye!

**ChatterNoMatter **


End file.
